Where's My Angel?
by stevieRAEjohnson1
Summary: A one-shot about Kalona and Zoey. Song Where's My Angel?   Metro Station
1. Where's My Angel?

_A fanfic of Kalona and Zoey that I made up at like 2am last night so I'm posting it now, hope you enjoy it! ___

_A/N: All rights are to P.C. & Kristin Cast and Metro Station, even though I'd really like owned the book series anyways here it is…_

Where's My Angel

Kalona's POV

_Break down, I can see you're upset.__  
__So high, but I couldn't help it.__  
__I wish, I could just forget you.__  
__Up now, heart beats racing.__  
__One touch, now I'm faking.__  
__Weakest time, there's not escaping you._

Neferet's gone, I hate her. She was a self-serving bitch who wanted all the power for herself and not to mention she's a whore.

I need the one person who could make me feel good again. Zoey. _My _Angel, and no one else's, and I need her now. Where is my angel?

_Where's my angel? Go on and take my life.__  
__Where's my angel? I need someone here tonight.__  
__Where's my angel? Go on and take my life.__  
__Where's my angel? I need someone here tonight.__  
_

I looked into the midnight black sky, and saw the full moon trying to cast it's light through the clouds, I had made my decision, I was going to find her. I glanced back at the door where one of my sons guarded the door so no one could attack and then unfurled my black wings that were so black that it looked like they had purple and navy blue in their depths. I took flight with the wind rushing past face as my speed grew more and more.

_So cold, but you have my body.__  
__One kiss, and this is what a heart needs.__  
__My god, you look so lovely girl.__  
__Hearts gone, tonight is your chance__  
__to trade love for a little romance.__  
__Too late this will be the last dance girl._

The stars past quickly, and in no time I was in the courtyard of the House Of Night, the place where I was freed and also the place where I met my love. I knew where her dorm was so I took flight again, but just to get up those three stories so I could reach my angel, only three stories between me and Zoey. I sat on the window ledge for what seemed like an hour watching her read then eventually fall asleep. I knocked on the window hoping to wake her so she would let me in. She stirred. I knocked again and that was the time she woke up.

_Where's my angel? Go on and take my life.__  
__Where's my angel? I need someone here tonight.__  
__Where's my angel? Go on and take my life__  
__Where's my angel? I need someone here tonight._

She walked over to the window and opened it. I climbed in with ease and turned around to face her, and found that she was staring at me. I smiled a genuine smile at her and that made her blush a lovely pink.

"What are you doing here?" She asked and I smiled at her again.

_You say you want it, __  
__You love me then thought it. __  
__You're breaking my heart __  
__& you're taking me down._

"I'm here because I want to ask you something" I replied.

"Go Ahead" She said.

_You say you want it, __  
__You love me then thought it. __  
__You're breaking my heart __  
__& you're taking me down_.

What was I going to say to her? Oh you're my angel on earth and I need you now, do you love me? Um no that won't work.

She was staring at me her chocolate brown eyes shining in the light.

"So what are you going to say?" She asked.

"Umm, I love you" I said.

That caught her by surprise. "What about Neferet?" She asked.

"She's gone" I said with no emotion.

"Well that complicates things a bit" She muttered.

_Break it down, and live it up take this in and beat it up_.

_Break it down, and live it up take this in and beat it up._

_Break it down, and live it up take this in and beat it up._

"So what's you answer?" I asked her.

"Um, I think I love you to" She replied.

I kissed her, the most passionate kiss ever.

_Where's my angel' __  
__Go on and take my life. __  
__Where's my angel' __  
__I need someone here tonight. __  
__Where's my angel' __  
__Go on and take my life. __  
__Where's my angel' __  
__I need someone here tonight._

_Nyx's POV_

And now Kalona has found his Angel.


	2. I Caught Myself

_A/N: All rights are to P.C. & Kristin Cast and Metro Station, even though I'd really like owned the book series anyways here it is…_

_A/N: I posting in this because i couldn't be bothered to write a new one._

I Caught Myself

Zoey's POV

_Down to you _  
_You're pushing and pulling me down to you _  
_But I don't know what I want _  
_Now when I caught myself _  
_I had to stop myself _  
_From saying something _  
_That I should've never thought _  
_Now when I caught myself _  
_I had to stop myself _  
_From saying something _  
_That I should've never thought of you of you_

I was staring round my room thinking of Kalona. Is he really that bad? Yes. Am i just saying that because my friends say it? Yes. He only across the courtyard, i could confront him. Yes, i'll do that.

_You're pushing and pulling me down to you _  
_But I don't know what I want _  
_No, I don't know what I want _  
_You got it you got it _  
_Some kind of magic _  
_Hypnotic hypnotic _  
_You're leaving me breathless _  
_I hate this I hate this _  
_You're not the one I believe in _  
_With God as my witness _

I was running across the courtyard in the snow when i heard the sound of wings. Surely that should have scared me because of the Raven Mockers but it didn't. I stared blindly through the snow trying to make out the shape of man or beast person who stopped and now stud in-front of me.

"Hello Zoey" The shape said, i would now that voice anywhere.

"Hello Kalona" I replied.

"Did you want to tell me something" He said out of the blue. How the hell did he know? Can he read minds now?

_Now when I caught myself _  
_I had to stop myself _  
_From saying something _  
_That I should've never thought _  
_Now when I caught myself _  
_I had to stop myself _  
_From saying something _  
_That I should've never thought of you of you _  
_You're pushing and pulling me down to you _  
_But I don't know what I want _  
_No, I don't know what I want _

I decided to tell him.

"Um, in my dreams you said that you love me and that you would be good if i chose you, is that true?" I asked him.

He looked down at his feet, how could a immortal be nervous, i will never know. But now he was meeting my eyes his amber eyes boring into mine.

"Yes it is true" He said finally, and i knew he was telling the truth because he was meeting my eyes, either that or he was a really good actor.

Ah, hell.

_Don't know what I want  
But I know it's not you  
Keep pushing and pulling me down  
But I know in my heart it's not you  
_

He walked up to me placing his hands on my arms, and wherever they touched it was warm. I looked up into his eyes and was shocked with the emotion i saw there, i've seen lust, anger, even hate but i've never seen honesty and love before.

"I love you Zoey, do you love me?" That question caught me off guard.

I took a deep breath and got ready to tell him.

_Now when I caught myself _  
_I had to stop myself _  
_From saying something _  
_That I should've never thought _  
_Now when I caught myself _  
_I had to stop myself_

"I love you to Kalona, i just don't know if i can trust you" I said looking down.

"Will this help" He said lifting my chin up and pressing his lips mine.

It was the most amazing thing ever and when i kissed him back it turned passionate. Pure Love.

_From saying something _  
_That I should've never thought of you _  
_I knew, I know in my heart it's not you _  
_I knew, but now I know what I want, I want, I want _  
_Oh no, I've should have never thought_

* * *

Sorry not very good just wanted to write it


End file.
